


Admit It

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Smut, no betas we die like Stoick the Vast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup and Viggo are separated from the others during a battle, and what starts as a fight turns into something more sensual.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Admit It

Their swords clashed together in a shower of sparks. Hiccup grit his teeth in determination, staring at Viggo between where their weapons crossed. Viggo, as usual, just smirked at him, acting like this wasn’t taking any energy out of him, or worse, like this was some kind of courtship. Their fighting had taken them away from the main battle. Hiccup could hear the sounds of it echoing through the trees - the yells, the clang of weapons, the blasts of fire - but was too far away to see it. Toothless was out there in the main battle somewhere, and Hiccup was worried for him, though he knew he could handle himself. No doubt Toothless was worrying about him as well. 

Hiccup spun away from Viggo, trying to get some room to take a breather, but Viggo just followed, and suddenly his sword was locking into Hiccup’s hilt and tugging, and he was disarmed, his sword spinning away into the trees.

Hiccup put his hands up defensively as Viggo backed him up against a tree, the point of his sword at his throat. He swallowed, could feel it almost breaking his skin.

“It is almost tempting to kill you,” Viggo said. The point of his sword pressed a little harder. Then suddenly, it fell away, and Viggo was sheathing his sword on his back. “But I won’t.”

Hiccup glanced towards where his sword lay. If he could dive for it…

Viggo suddenly grabbed his wrists, pinned them by his head. Before Hiccup could ask what he was doing, his lips were pressed to his in a fervent kiss.

“Mmph!” Hiccup tried yanking his head away, but it was pressed firmly against the trunk of the tree. 

The kiss was short. Viggo pulled away, only by an inch, stared at him with lust deep in his dark brown eyes. The look scared Hiccup and excited him all at the same time. Viggo had always looked at him like this, but over the months they’d known each other, Hiccup had grown more accustomed to it, had even started… liking it. He saw himself as undesirable, and yet he was desired by somebody, somebody older and more mature. It was a terrible, wonderful thing.

“Viggo…” Hiccup didn’t know what to say. 

“I’ve desired that for so long, my dear,” Viggo said, his voice a low growl. “And more.” He kissed him again, and this time Hiccup let him, went along with it, even. Viggo’s mouth was so sure against his own, so sure that it belonged there. Hiccup began to question whether it actually did. 

Then Viggo was kissing along the side of his mouth, his jaw, his neck. Hiccup found himself tilting his head for him, shutting his eyes with a small moan. Viggo began grinding his hips against his, still holding his wrists, and Hiccup couldn’t help thinking all of this was very sensual. Blood rushed downwards, and Viggo’s body seemed to be doing the same. Hiccup could feel the bulge in Viggo’s pants rubbing against his own. That made him moan even louder when Viggo found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

“So-someone will see,” Hiccup said. He didn’t know what  _ that  _ was what he cared about right now. Shouldn’t he be fighting this man? Trying to kill him? Hiccup didn’t  _ want  _ to kill him though. He never had. Yes, he’d hated him at times, but that didn’t mean he could just end his life. He wasn’t as ruthless as some of the other Riders.

Viggo stopped what he was doing, looked towards the distant battle that was still raging. Hiccup’s chest was heaving with pants. 

“No, I don’t think anyone will.” He let go of Hiccup’s wrists when he realized that he wasn’t going to fight, put them to his hips. Hiccup liked them there much better.

“Well, if we’re not going to fight each other, shouldn’t we help our respective sides?” Hiccup questioned. He wanted this, whatever this was, but in the middle of a battle? Could they reasonably do this?

“After,” Viggo said, and he went back to kissing Hiccup’s neck, and Hiccup let him. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with his hands, had never really touched Viggo before. He put them to his chest over his breastplate. He wished it could be taken off of him, but they  _ were  _ in the middle of battle. 

“Oh gods,” Hiccup gasped as Viggo bit at his collarbone. His fingers curled over the edge of Viggo’s breastplate. Hiccup realized that he was moving his hips in tandem with Viggo, that he was grinding against him as well. He hadn’t realized how good it could feel to have someone else’s cock against his own, even clothed. 

One of Viggo’s hands went around to firmly grip at Hiccup’s ass, and his other hand went to the hem of his pants, began pulling them down. Hiccup had no protests, no qualms. He would let Viggo do this, because, well, he wanted it too.

His cock came free, and then Viggo’s hand was there, wrapping around it in an instant. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Hiccup uttered. That felt good. Viggo had big hands, calloused from writing and swordsmanship, but there were soft spots on them too, Hiccup was realizing right about now. Viggo stopped kissing at Hiccup’s skin to look down at his cock as he pumped it. 

“Beautiful,” Viggo murmured. He leaned in and licked at Hiccup’s left ear. “Just beautiful.” His words vibrated deep within him, shivering in his bones, and Hiccup moaned at all the sensations. 

He let go of Hiccup’s cock, and Hiccup whined at the loss of his touch. That is, until he felt something  _ else  _ against his cock. He looked down to see that Viggo had freed his own member from his pants and had pressed it up against Hiccup’s.

“Y-you’re huge,” Hiccup stuttered.

“And you’re blushing,” Viggo told him with a smirk.

Hiccup couldn’t help it. He’d never had any kind of sex before, never mind with one of his enemies, and a  _ man  _ at that, and not when they should have been fighting!

Viggo took the both of them in one of his huge hands, then thrusted, and Hiccup drew in a sharp breath. Oh, that felt  _ good _ . He scrabbled at Viggo, trying to find something to hold onto, latched again onto his breastplate. He tilted his head back against the tree as Viggo thrusted again. There was precum from the both of them that slicked them up enough for this, and dear gods, when their frenulums rubbed together! It had Hiccup’s knees shaking. 

“ _ Viggo _ …” Hiccup moaned. Viggo made a soft humming noise, then leaned in and began lapping and kissing at his throat. Hiccup couldn’t believe that mere minutes ago he’d had a sword pointed at this exact spot. He would have thrusted with Viggo, but he was holding him steady in one place with the hand on his ass. Hiccup had never been more aroused in his life. 

“What are we gonna do about… about…?” Hiccup didn’t know how to word it. The word “cum” seemed too dirty, but “seed” seemed too formal for what they were doing. They weren’t making love - that was for sure.

“You mean when we finish?” Viggo asked. He began sucking a mark into his throat, and Hiccup shuddered and moaned. 

“Mm, yeah.” 

Viggo kissed a line up to Hiccup’s ear. “Would you be okay with licking it off of each other?”

Hiccup had never tasted it before, but suddenly wanted to, especially Viggo’s. 

“Yes,” he breathed. 

Viggo made a pleased humming sound, tugged on Hiccup’s earlobe with his teeth. He grunted as he continued thrusting. He wasn’t quite moaning, but Hiccup wanted to hear him do so. Maybe when he orgasmed he would be more vocal. Hiccup himself couldn’t help being vocal about this, not when it felt so good, and especially not when no one else save for Viggo was going to hear him. 

Hiccup never thought he’d ever get this intimate with one of his enemies. Well, maybe Dagur, but Dagur was on his side now, was an ally and a friend. He and Viggo had been fighting minutes ago, and were now fucking. The sheer idea of it blew his mind, never mind how good the fucking actually felt. His knees wouldn’t stop shaking, and he was glad he had Viggo’s hand on his ass and the support of the tree to keep him up. 

Hiccup fisted a hand in Viggo’s hair, tugged his head up to press a kiss to his lips. Viggo happily, passionately, returned the kiss. Yes, the kiss was passionate. The two of them had felt different things for each other throughout their knowing each other, things that maybe they wouldn’t admit to themselves, and would surely not admit to anyone else. Hiccup was admitting to it now, and so was Viggo. 

Suddenly wanting control, Hiccup hooked his prosthetic behind one of Viggo’s legs and tugged. That had the man toppling backward into the grass, and Hiccup came down on top of him. It was Hiccup’s turn to do more exploratory kissing. He kissed Viggo’s beard, up to his ear, then down over his neck, nipping and sucking at his skin. They would both have marks by the end of this, marks that they wouldn’t be able to explain to anyone. Hiccup moaned against Viggo’s skin, absolutely adoring the sensations that were rocketing through his body. 

“Hm, clever,” Viggo said, voice low and gravelly. He suddenly rolled so that he was on top of Hiccup. He took his wrists together in one hand and pinned them above his head. He was thrusting hard and fast now, and Hiccup gave a cry. Viggo swallowed the sound with his mouth, shoved his tongue inside, and Hiccup took it like he was his thrusting. He liked it. He liked all of it. 

Eventually, Hiccup pulled his mouth away from Viggo’s, gasping for breath.

“I think I’m gonna…”

“Oh, I intend for you to, my dear.”

Hiccup tossed his head back and shouted when his orgasm ripped through him. His seed spurted out onto Viggo’s hand, and his body tensed and shook and nearly convulsed. His toes curled in his boot. He saw white flash behind his eyelids. 

In the midst of it he heard Viggo groan, felt his seed on him as well. Then Viggo released the both of them, panting, still holding Hiccup pinned. 

He kissed him near his ear. “That was magnificent, my dear.” Hiccup opened his eyes and nodded in agreement, incapable of words at the moment.

Viggo held his hand near Hiccup’s mouth. “Now, clean me off?”

Hiccup  _ had  _ said he would do that. So, he tentatively stuck out his tongue to taste Viggo’s essence. It was salty for sure, but not a bad flavor - just a new one. Hiccup licked it up off of Viggo’s hand. Had he not just cum he would have been aroused by this. 

Once his hand was clean, Viggo was taking him by the hips, then bringing his head down between Hiccup’s legs.

“This will hurt,” Viggo warned. And then he licked at the head of Hiccup’s softening cock. Hiccup screamed and gasped in shock at the pain. He hadn’t expected it to hurt like  _ that _ . He tried to squirm away, but Viggo held him firm, cleaned his cum off his cock in long, steady licks that had him shouting. 

Once it was done, Hiccup just lay there trying to catch his breath. Viggo released him, got on his knees, began putting his cock away and fixing his clothes and his hair. Save for some of the marks on his neck, he looked like nothing had even happened. Hiccup, on the other hand, felt like a complete wreck. His body was still trembling. 

“How do you look so perfect after fucking the life out of me?” Hiccup asked.

“Practice,” Viggo said with a smile that showed his teeth. He began tucking Hiccup’s cock back into his pants for him. “We should put dirt on the marks we left. That wouldn’t be strange to see after a fight.”

Hiccup nodded, mind trying to catch up with Viggo’s. Right. Right, they were supposed to be fighting, not fucking. Dirt on them wouldn’t look strange at all. They’d have to worry about covering the marks some other way once they both returned home. 

Viggo scrubbed some dirt onto the marks he’d left on Hiccup’s neck, then on himself as well. He got up, held out a hand to Hiccup. Hiccup took it, let himself be pulled up to his foot and prosthetic. His knees wobbled, but he was able to keep his balance on his own. 

“I suggest you get your sword,” Viggo said. 

“Right, right.” Hiccup went to grab his sword. He kept it unsheathed. It sounded like the battle was dying down. People would be wondering where he was. No doubt others would be wondering where Viggo was as well. 

“Now what?” Hiccup asked.

“We pretend this never happened,” Viggo said, unsheathing his own sword. He twirled it in his hand despite how heavy the weapon looked. It fit there. 

“And after?”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind the occasional clandestine meeting.” Viggo smiled at him. “Would you?”

“Not at all,” Hiccup answered before he could think about the weight and implications of his words. He didn’t want to. He’d done enough thinking in this war, and now he admitted something to himself: he wanted Viggo. It seemed so simple, yet so complex at the same time. It was forbidden, what with them being on opposing sides and all, but Hiccup couldn’t  _ help  _ it, not with the way Viggo looked at him, not with the way he talked to him, and touched him. It was all too much, and Hiccup didn’t want it to stop. He’d gotten a taste of it and now couldn’t turn back. 

“Good luck with Krogan,” Viggo said. He began walking away with that as his goodbye, off towards the dying battle. Hiccup wondered if it was coming to a draw, or if one side was winning. 

“I think you need more luck with him than I!” Hiccup called after him. And then he went to see how his respective side was doing. If anyone asked about why his knees were shaking he’d just say he’d had a hard fight with Viggo and the man had gotten away. No one would ever know the truth. 


End file.
